resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Research Projects Administration
The Special Research Projects Administration (SRPA) is an American military organization that was tasked in finding different conventional means in defeating the Chimera. History The origins of the SRPA was created in 1934 after the United States government acknowledged the existence of the Chimera.Popular Technologies The SRPA is tasked with finding ways to combat the Chimera. This ranges from their experiments to find a vaccine for the Chimeran Virus, to creating new weapons and armor to directly combat the Chimeran threat. In the late 1940's, the SRPA gathered an army who were immune to the Chimera virus, known as the Sentinels, that was the byproduct of Project Abraham, which was also run by SRPA.TO447109 SRPA also has a specialized network, known as SrpaNet, that is used to access various files. In each SRPA base, Tac-Com directs all SRPA para-military actions, this includes black ops and Sentinels' missions. The organization was also responsible for the development of the fission bomb and research of recovered Gray Tech components under Project Prometheus. During the invasion of America by the Chimeran fleet in May 1953, most of the SPRA personnel teams died after Nathan Hale's squad, Echo Team, along with many others, were killed by Daedalus during a botched mission in Holar, Iceland. The only known survivor was Joseph Capelli, one of Echo Team's men. Known SRPA Personnel Founders *Fyodor Malikov † - Biological Physician, created the Cloven and the Sentinels. * Arthur L. Pratt - General of the United States Army * Robert Crowe - Senator Research *Julia Cathcart *Richard P. Feynman *Fyodor Malikov *J. Robert Oppenheimer - Physicist, lead the creation of a highly enriched fission bomb. *Martin Ortiz - Physician Medical and Psychology *Cassandra Aklin - Psychiatrist * Henry Carter - Physician * George Hopper - Physician * Anna Keegan - Physician * Alan McKenzie - Psychiatrist Executive and Administration *Lyle K. Parsons - Executive Director Para-Military *Richard Blake † - Major *The Sentinels *Black Ops Known SRPA Stations/Bases/Facilities Each SRPA base is unique in its own way, such as being a underwater base, but are commonly include with underground garage/hangar bays for aircraft and vehicles. Subsurface levels are dedicated to administration, medical, and food services. Living quarters being located deeper underground, and protected by a matrix of pathways in which pre-positioned explosives offered a defense against underground attacks, such as being breached by Chimeran Burrowers.Resistance: The Gathering Storm The known SRPA bases are listed bellow: *SRPA 2: Mention to have an inhibitor station, and was attacked by Chimeran forces, but survived the attack and only losing half of the base. *SRPA 3 (San Francisco, California): A coastal, underwater base that came under attack during the initial Chimeran invasion on May 15, 1953. Presumably lost during the attack. *SRPA 4: The base was destroyed during the Chimeran invasion after the fall of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, but not before completing a prototype fission bomb which was used in Operation Black Eden.Intel 20, Memo from Malikov *SRPA 5 *SRPA 6 (Valentine, Nebraska): Underground base located near the original site of Fort Niobrara. Built in 1934, the base is noted for having its unearth debris during its construction phase used for building a 50 ft. wall surrounding the base. In response to SRPA Directive 1140.09, a moat is also built around the base that could be flooded with Avgas and set it on fire should it become necessary. *SRPA 7 (Boulder, Colorado): Formerly the site of Project Prometheus after a severe, experimental accident with the Gray Tech components.SRPA Research Journal 4 *SRPA 8 (Cincinnati, Ohio) *SRPA 11 (Black Rock Desert, Nevada): Relocated site of Project Prometheus.SRPA Research Journal 5 *SRPA 12 (Atlanta, Georgia): Noted for receiving a distress message from survivors in Savannah, Georgia.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 *SRPA NT (location unknown): Research site of the fission bomb. *SRPA Substation Kappa: Destroyed during Operation Icarus, allegedly due to Joseph Capelli's insubordinate actions.Intel 3, Dossier (Capelli, Joseph Evan) *SRPA Research Station Igloo (Iceland): Contained Daedalus since July 10th, 1951. Later came under attacked by Chimeran forces on July 15th, in which allowing Daedalus to escape. *SRPA Station Genesis (Bryce Canyon, Utah): Research site that studies Bryce Canyon's Chimeran Tower, and as well in other subjects relating to the Chimera. Station Genesis became under attack and overrun by the Chimera during the Chimeran invasion in mid-1953. Trivia *SRPA was originally going to be called the Special Research Projects Agency as seen in Rec'd via urgent radio message and America First - America Only newspapers. *It seems that the SRPA logo can be found on almost any piece of Human Technology. Whether it be American, British, or Maquis. Sources Category:Human Category:SRPA Category:Organizations